


For Forever, right?

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 07:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alternate title: blue’s ideaThe even more alternate title: the fic where patton and virgil are kinda gay and i have no original ideas hahaits just almost entirely "for forever" but with patton + virg tbh





	For Forever, right?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueKitKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueKitKat/gifts).



> listen  
> im not original
> 
> THIS IS DUMB BUT WHATEVER
> 
> uh for forever from dear evan hansen (duh)
> 
> i just got the idea for a mini crossover thing
> 
> im not gonna tag this as moxiety, but its like  
> platonic moxiety yknow

The early-summer sun shone bright upon the vast field of grass and trees, where two people lay calmly. They had been there for a while, taking in the beautiful view of the pale blue sky, dusted with white clouds.

Neither of them knew how long they were there, but they didn’t care. As long as they were with each other, everything was fine. Everything was okay. They were okay. Virgil and Patton. They are okay.

As they relaxed, they tossed casual jokes and conversations back and forth. It could go from topic to topic without even realizing it. It was just a simple relaxing day. That’s all they wanted, wasn’t it?

After what felt like hours to them, the darkly dressed one stood up suddenly, catching the morality-persona’s attention.

“Where are you going?” He sounds confused as he asks the question, while he adjusts his glasses.

Virgil doesn’t answer, but instead he looks around the field. His gaze stops on a particularly large and tall tree. He starts running getting faster with each step, as he calls out to Patton.

“Follow me!!” Virgil shouts, and his tone is surprisingly excited.

Patton happily stands up, and runs as fast as he can towards the other which has some trouble due to a steep hill.

They both head up the tree at the same time, one foot and one branch at a time, being careful the higher up they go.

Once they get fairly close to the top, they sit on the branches, admiring the view.

They see the world at a different perspective. Instead of being on the ground, looking up at the bright skies, they can gaze towards further distances, seeing the world around them.

“It’s… absolutely amazing, isn’t it?” Patton asks, and he’s smiling wide. The yellow-orange sun

Virgil nods. “It’s stunning.” He says, and he stands up to try and go higher up.

It was a bad move, since the sudden movement caused Patton’s branch to make a loud CRACK noise. They both stay still in their positions, afraid that the branch would completely break off with any further action.

The two tried to slowly maneuver themselves in order to get Patton out of the dangerous situation he was in, but before they knew it, it was already too late. The branch broke off and fell, taking Patton down with it.

“PATTON!!” was the only thing that Virgil was able to say, before Patton fell.

The way down had felt like nothing, and something at the same time for Patton. The nothing was just how fast the drop was. The something was the feeling of intense and uncontrollable dread that collected itself in his stomach.

Watching his best friend fall from the incredibly tall tree had been everything and nothing for Virgil. The everything was the terrible fear he had that he would lose the other. Patton had been there for Virgil whenever he was upset, so the thought of losing his only comfort had absolutely horrified him. The nothing had been how he felt when Patton fell. He felt like nothing. He felt useless as he watched him go down. He could’ve saved him. If they didn’t climb the damn tree, Patton would be okay. Patton would not be falling to his possible death. Virgil would not feel like nothing.

Patton hit the ground roughly, and he couldn’t move. The air had been knocked out of him due to the landing, so he lay there coughing and gasping for air. His head was pounding with a terrible headache. The lack of oxygen, and the fact that he had hit his head on something on the way down was causing so much, too much pain.

His whole body ached, but mostly his lower left arm --which felt broken or terribly hurt--, as it felt numb, but pain continued to wash over in rapid waves. Patton didn’t dare to move. If it hurt from just being still, then it would hurt a heck of alot more by moving around. He had hopes that someone would come help him. Virgil wouldn’t leave him, would he?

His glasses were now broken and the lenses were cracked, nearly shattered. Despite the poor vision, he was able to make out a dark figure running towards him.

“Patton! Please tell me you’re alive.” The person sobbed, and Patton assumed it was Virgil.

Patton would’ve told Virgil that he was perfectly fine, which was a plain lie in itself, but the only thing he could did in response was cough, and say a strained “yes.”, despite the pain he was currently in.

Virgil was absolutely relieved.

“Everything is going to be okay.” Virgil choked out. “Right?”

Patton didn’t reply, but instead nodded.

“Please let it be okay.” was the only phrase that Virgil could speak, as he helped Patton’s injured figure to his car.

Patton got lost in his thoughts.

The pale blue sky, dusted with clouds stay the same as they did before any of this happened.

Patton could suddenly take the time to admire it.

He held his shattered glasses tightly, the glass poking at his skin.

Nothing would’ve told him this would happen. He didn’t know if he was relieved or not.

At least he had Virgil with him.

He looked towards him, seeing his tear-soaked face as they walked.

They would always be together.

Best friends. For forever.

Right?

Patton told himself that. He forced himself to believe it, even if it wasn’t true.

He didn’t know. 

He didn’t know this would happen either.

You just have to live in the present and hope for the best in the future.

Right.

**Author's Note:**

> yall im really sorry if its bad but im new to writing fanfiction and stuff haha  
> rip
> 
> uh kudos + comments would be appreciated !! tysm


End file.
